X-Men Evolution....Whisper in the Air (II)
by Claudia Magic
Summary: Continuing from last...Kurt is having strange dreams, and is exploring the grounds when he finds something secret...


  
!~!~!~!~!~! X-Men Evolution...Whisper in the Air(II)  
  
As soon as Kurt stepped outside, he felt himself relax. 'Maybe being stuck inside is making me tense. I should get outside more.' he thought to himself. He walked down the steps, and gazed over the huge lawn, filled with trees and all kinds of blooming floral, sending sweet fragrances. He was glad to be in such a beautiful place, but why would he feel unsafe? None of the students ever tried to harm him. But there was still something small in the back of his head that wouldn't let it go.   
  
He took a deep breath and decided not to think of it anymore. He was so much relieved, that he didn't notice Ororo watching from the library's window. She turned away after she saw his tail twitching with ease.  
  
Kurt continued walking throughout the front grounds, and when he had covered most of the trails through them, he made his way to the back. He approached the huge gate, and not wanting to disturb anyone with the noise that the gate made, he simply used his power of teleporting to transfer himself to the other side. Quickly he pulled himself back as he heard a couple of students passing. He didn't really feel like company and only smiled when they passed, but neither of him noticed him so far in the shadows.  
  
Kurt looked out over the other grounds now, realizing that since his coming here, he had never really come this way, through the back. It gave him a spark of adventure, and so he chose a path near the east side wall. He gazed at the field of flowers and forests of trees, and ivy covered walls. He remembered their last gardener, who had disappeared from the grounds, but the professor said his mother had taken ill, and he had to live with her from then on. He had cared for the grounds so well, and it still remained as he had left it, now taken care by the students and teachers. Then Kurt looked ahead, and further on, he saw a gleam dancing in the middle of the ivy.  
  
Quickly, Kurt looked around, seeing if anyone was watching or nearby. No one was, and so he ran ahead, staring intensely for the silver object. Pushing through the leaves, he looked until his eyes hurt. Then, he reached his hand out, and it clasped on to a delicate silver handle. But what would a handle be doing here? The only gate was the one in the very back, and he couldn't have gone that far. No, besides that gate was huge, and it wasn't this covered with vines.   
  
Eagerly, Kurt began pulling the ivy away, and pushing it aside to get a good look at what the handle was for. Although it was silver, it was still almost completely rusted over, as was the edges of the gate, it had wood slats the same color as the brick walls, and had rod iron in between and around. The wood, however was  
beginning to rot and the rod iron was rusting, as the color was fading. But the gate still looked cheerful and it then hit Kurt, that he had never heard of a door on the east side before, and if no one had ever been through, then he had discovered a secret door. His first reaction was to run back and announce to anyone he could find  
that he had found a secret door in the wall. But what if they had already found out, it would just make him look like a fool to everyone. No, he decided he had to find out what was behind it. Once again, he smiled with excitement.  
  
Seeing all the rust on the door, he braced his leg against the wall, and grabbed the handle with both hands. Then, counting in his head, he gave a huge pull. But nothing happened. He pulled again, thinking it might be still stuck with rust. Then, moving one of his hands for a better grip, Kurt noticed a piece of the handle cut away a little from the rest, and it looked like a button, and when he pressed it and pulled slightly, the door swung easily. Then, bending down, he inspected the rust on the door frame, and it appeared to have been scraped from the outside, but not from the inside, meaning that someone had recently gotten inside, from out in the forest.  
  
Stepping outside and into the forest, he saw its majestic trees growing higher than the roof of the institute. Then he heard a slam, and turning around, he realized the gate had shut, and he was now locked outside the institute, far from any other gate that could let him back in. Then another thought hit him; he couldn't use his power to teleport inside because the professor had once said there was something that could keep most mutant powers from transferring through or using upon the wall. And because of the spikes on the top of the narrow wall, he couldn't even teleport to the top and jump over. Kurt breathed in sharply. Now he was stuck  
outside the safety of the institute, and possible with the thing that had attacked the student! 


End file.
